


Sea of Rainbow Paint

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Slow To Update, probably...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What was a house on a cliff by the ocean? A sanctuary where every window had a view, or a confiding prison with constant reminders of unreachable freedom?</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A boy imprisoned by his family's legacy wants nothing more than to sail the seas to seek freedom and adventure, but instead is alone and confined within the silence of his home. Until he meets a wandering artist with practically nothing but the clothes on his back, constantly drawn to the views of the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea of Rainbow Paint

What was a house on a cliff by the ocean? A sanctuary where every window had a view, or a confiding prison with constant reminders of unreachable freedom? 

For Akashi, it was the latter.

For as long as Akashi could remember, he’d been living on the same cliff in the same lighthouse manor. His family had lived there for generations, treasures from travels ornamenting every corner and wall. His family came from a long line of esteemed seamen, sailing to places unknown for business and wealth. At least in the past.

Now Akashi’s family managed sea trade from the land and shores, allowing workmen the earn a wage instead of putting their own lives on the line for their work. Despite the change of procedures beginning with his great grandfather ages ago, part of Akashi still yearned to be out in the sea. Especially after hearing endless stories and adventures from his mother about her side, a family of seaman as well.

‘ _…And thus our hero’s end for his search of a new and better home, for there was no better place than aboard the_ Marinette _and sea…_ ’ Akashi finished reading his novel silently, closing his book. He’d lost how many times he’s read the story over and over again.

Akashi stood from the single cushion couch. He scanned the bindings of each book on the massive wooden bookshelf before placing his book back where it was supposed to be. He continued scanning the shelf after putting the book away. There was not a single book he hadn’t touched, but they were still his only source of entertainment and glimpse of the outside world, no matter how fictional some may be.

‘ _I should get back to my studies…_ ’ Akashi thought to himself, exiting the spare sitting room. Despite heading for his study, Akashi felt there was no point to look over the work. He was only 19, but he’d already memorized all his family’s trade history as well as understood business of his time. Not only did he know business, he also knew oceanography, meteorology, marine wild life, anything and everything necessary for sea work.

Day to day life grew mundane. It felt as if nothing was keeping Akashi to this world. Not his family’s legacy, not his family’s home, not his family’s treasure, not even his living family. Nothing kept him from plundering into the sea other than his mother’s parting words upon their final breaths 10 years ago.

‘ _Your adventure will come one day, Seijuurou… Adventures never stop their search…_ ’

Even though Akashi held onto his mother’s words all these years, he still questioned it. What adventure would come when he was a prisoner in his own home?

“The closest I’ll be to an adventure are those novels and these journals,” Akashi grumbled to himself, sliding away one of his ancestor’s travel journals. When he found himself getting nowhere, lost in thoughts, Akashi decided dinner would suffice. And for that, he headed into town.

Because Akashi lived on his own, he did his own chores. He cleaned, cooked, and managed the house. Not that it was troublesome, being the only residence.

The small town was a bit of a distance walk from Akashi’s home on the cliff, but he preferred walking than any other means of transportation. It busied him while giving an excuse to watch the rise and crashes of the sea.

Making it near town faster than he’d hoped, Akashi continued on to the same as always town. Only, something out of the ordinary met him out on the empty streets: another man about his age crouched down on his knees and deeply invested in the chalk art he was drawing on the ground.

Curious, Akashi neared the artist and his works. There were more than one, each beautifully drawn with assortments of hues and shades. He examined each one as he continued his route, stumbling upon a lone newsboy cap placed by one work with spare change already inside.

Akashi looked up, assuming it belonged to the artist, still immersed in his work. Colorful chalk dusted his face, contrasting against his black hair, gray eyes, and steely concentrated gaze.

Akashi’s own gaze was now curiously on the boy. He knew every face in town, but his he didn’t recognize. Even so, with a shrug, Akashi was off again. Though, he was sure to spare some change for the artist as well.

By the time he started heading home, rain began drizzling. The artist was gone, and so was the art as it slowly washed away.

**Author's Note:**

> you guys should thank Tokikurp for squashing my shaky hesitance about posting this. or blaming her if you don't like this ~~no no i kid she's great and i love her so be nice to her~~. i've had this ideas for year, and it was originally for a different ship, so i'm pretty glad to get to finally write this out for NijiAka. they sweet and need more love!
> 
> i apologize in advance bc i don't keep up with chapter-y stories well, so idk how it's gonna go update wise hehe...


End file.
